Dunkirk of Symphonia
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Ca avait commencé en ballade culturelle. Ca s'est fini en rêve pour deux jeunes femmes un peu trop déjantées.


Coucou les gens !

Ceci est la réponse à un défi de mon amie SonaChanTheHedgehog, issu lui-même d'un gros délire que nous avons eu. Il existe à Dunkerque au jardin du LAAC une oeuvre appelée Les Pleureuses et qui ressemble fort à la Porte d'Outre-Monde, ce qui a causé notre orgasme imaginatif. Depuis, la miss me tanne pour que je transforme cette fantaisie en un écrit décent.

Résumé: Ca avait commencé en ballade culturelle. Ca s'est fini en rêve pour deux jeunes femmes un peu trop déjantées.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia n'est ma propriété, je ne tire aucun profit lucratif de cet écrit. En revanche, les personnages d'Eric et d'Ambroise sont de mon cru. Les personnages de Justine et de Marina sont des self-inserts.

**Dunkirk of Symphonia**

C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Le soleil était à son zénith, il faisait chaud, une légère brise marine empêchait l'étouffement. Quelques nuages d'un blanc virginal tâchaient le ciel turquoise. Au cinquième étage d'un immeuble HLM du dunkerquois, deux jeunes femmes finissaient de déjeuner, sous le regard alléché du labrador de la maîtresse de maison. La vaisselle fut vite finie.

- C'est classe les vacances. Lâcha la jeune propriétaire du chien qui était parti se coucher sur son tapis

- Whee! On peut s'éclater, faire du Tales of Symphonia! Répliqua la grande blonde aux yeux bleus

Le duo s'installa sur le canapé.

- Tu me passes Botta? Demanda la plus grande des deux

- Oui, Justine.

- Merci Marina!

La dite Marina prit la manette verte de sa gamecube édition collector Tales of Symphonia, que son jeune frère avait eu la gentillesse de brancher sur la télévision du salon. Justine avait ramené son jeu TOS et sa carte mémoire pour que son amie lui passe le dangereux Botta. Les deux demoiselles étaient seules. Les parents de Justine étaient partis en vacances et leur fille n'avait pas pu les accompagner, car elle avait décroché un job d'été. Les parents de Marina avaient gagné un voyage pour deux pendant deux semaines. Quant à Samuel, le frère de Marina, il avait gagné à un concours sur internet et allait réaliser un de ses fantasmes: il allait rencontrer James Rolfe, aka l'Angry Video Game Nerd et son acolyte Mike Matei aux USA, profitant de ce voyage pour en apprendre plus sur l'informatique. Bref, les deux jeunes femmes avaient leur maison et leur appartement pour elles seules. Elles s'étaient dit alors que cela serait une bonne occasion de se voir plus souvent et de passer des moments intensément symphoniens. Jouer au jeu, écrire les fanfics, concevoir des délires, des vidéos... Le programme était chargé. Une heure et demie passa très vite, et le chien de Marina se fit remarquer. Il bougeait à chaque fois que sa maîtresse esquissait un mouvement.

- J'ai compris mon chéri. Tu veux faire pipi.

A ces mots, l'animal pencha la tête sur le côté et la rejoignit en courant lorsqu'elle prit sa laisse.

- Tiens, si on allait au jardin du LAAC ? Proposa-t-elle à son amie

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée. Mais avec ton chien, on peut ?

- Dans le jardin des sculptures, oui.

On équipa le labrador et le trio fut dehors très vite. Ils longèrent le canal exutoire, passant devant leur ancien collège, pour ensuite traverser un pont pour se retrouver face à l'une des entrées du jardin. Passant la grille, ils furent très vite en face du lac entouré de roches.

- Dire qu'on devait courir autour de ce putain de lac en hiver... Ils sont tarés à Fénelon ! Se remémora Marina

- Encore plus tarés qu'Yggdrasisill !

- Ou plus tarés que ta carpette d'hérisson bleu.

- Méchante !

- Je te l'ai dit. Tu insultes Yggy, j'insulte Sonic ou Kratos, au choix.

- Ah non, pas mon Kratos !

- Alors, Sonic.

Les filles continuèrent leur promenade. Elles passèrent près des moutons en pierres, qui firent aboyer le labrador qui les accompagnait.

- T'es con, Théo ! Dit Marina en riant

Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle.

- Ah ouais, je me souviens ! Pas loin d'ici, tu as la sculpture Les Pleureuses ! Et on dirait une putain de Porte d'Outre-Monde ! Lança-t-elle

- Cool, je veux voir !

Elles longèrent le musée et gravirent une petite colline. Non loin de la sortie arrière qui donnait accès au pont blanc pour rejoindre la digue des Alliés se dressaient Les Pleureuses. Il s'agissait de trois roches très grandes, réparties en triangle, dont le haut faisait légèrement penser à une tête penchée.

- C'est vrai qu'on dirait une mini Porte d'Outre-Monde ! S'exclama Justine

Soudain, un grand bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre retentit, les faisant sursauter. Théo avait peur et se collait à sa petite dame, qui s'était agenouillée pour lui gratter la tête et le rassurer.

- Bizarre, il n'y a pas de nuages ni rien...

- L'orage est peut-être loin. Et c'est peut-être autre chose.

Théo se mit à aboyer et à tirer sur sa laisse.

- Les autres chiens ont le droit d'être là. Fut-il réprimandé par sa maîtresse

Le chien continua à tirer et Marina comprit alors qu'il avait vu quelque chose. Son précédent chien, paix à son âme de toutou, avait fait le même coup à sa mère et l'avait menée à un jeune homme ayant fait un malaise dans les escaliers de sa résidence. L'animal les mena au centre de la sculpture. Ce qu'elles virent les clouèrent sur place. Deux minutes auparavant, il n'y avait rien. Désormais, il y avait un groupe de dix personnes aussi hautes en couleurs les unes que les autres, accompagnées d'un animal haut sur pattes, aux grandes oreilles pointues et au pelage blanc et anisé. Justine alla voir si ces gens allaient bien tandis que Marina dégaina son portable afin d'appeler des secours. Mais le cri de fangirl de son amie d'enfance lui fit ranger son mobile.

- Marina, il y a Kratos !

Intriguée, la licenciée en Lettres Modernes approcha. Si ces personnes étaient des cosplayers, le tout était juste parfait. La jeune femme avait l'impression de voir les personnages de Tales of Symphonia.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda à voix haute le « cosplayer » de Kratos

- Ce gars a exactement la même voix de Cam Clarke quand il parle français... Juste un truc... Même si ce sont des cosplays, on peut imiter les habits, pas les traits du visage pour ressembler à la version de l'anime ou du manga... A moins que... Pensa-t-elle

Elle observa la sculpture, puis le groupe, puis la sculpture de nouveau.

- Justine...

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens de notre délire via sms à propos des Pleureuses du LAAC et la possibilité que les persos de TOS viennent à Dunkerque ?

- Oui.

- Bah en fait, c'était pas un délire...

La blonde regarda alors le groupe dans le silence le plus parfait avant de se remettre à crier en parfaite groupie.

- Mon petit monde onirique a rejoint la réalité pour la rendre moins merdique ! S'exclama-t-elle

Théo, quant à lui, était parti renifler l'arrière-train de la grande bête blanche, qui se laissa faire. Les deux animaux se mirent à jouer ensemble quelques secondes après.

- Théo, sois gentil avec lui ! Lui dit sa maîtresse avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers la personne qui ressemblait tant à Kratos.

En effet, ça ne pouvait être que lui, les ressemblances étaient bien trop fortes pour jouer la carte de la coïncidence.

- Pardonnez-moi du temps de réponse, Monsieur. Vous êtes actuellement dans la ville de Dunkerque, dans le nord de la France. Plus précisément dans le parc du Lieu d'Art et d' Action Contemporain, au pied des Pleureuses.

La copie parfaite de Yuan se leva et observa les pierres.

- On dirait une espèce de Porte d'Outre-Monde en modèle réduit. Dit-il

La femme habillée en orange se mit à crier aussi fort que Justine en mode fangirl.

- Ca voudrait dire que ce monde est lié au nôtre, j'ai encore un tas de ruines à explorer ! Des ruines !

- Ces gens sont fous, je devrais appeler la police... Pensa Marina

Pourtant, elle se trouva incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement en ce sens. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur cet homme qui ressemblait tant à ce personnage qu'elle admirait tant, celui qu'elle n'hésitait pas à qualifier de père spirituel, de modèle à suivre. Il était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, rêvé, vu en dessin. Une part d'elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'enthousiasmer aussi vite que Justine, d'y croire aussi rapidement et aussi fort mais hélas, étant dotée d'un caractère cartésien, cela lui était impossible de lâcher prise ou de se laisser porter. Malgré son envie d'y croire, cet homme ne pouvait pas être Yuan. C'était un cosplayer qui avait très bien réussi son costume, sa coiffure, fait attention aux détails. Son regard se posa sur l'animal avec lequel Théo jouait. Elle dut réaliser l'évidence même. Si on pouvait imiter un personnage et réussir son déguisement, cette bête n'était pas un homme déguisé, il réagissait trop comme un animal pour cela. Et un tel animal n'existait pas chez elle. C'était le véritable Noïshe. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose :

Les personnes sous ses yeux étaient le vrai groupe de Symphonia.

Elle parvint à se contenir, contrairement à son amie qui ne se gênait pas pour observer le grand Kratos Aurion dans toute sa gloire et qui, apparemment, ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, vu qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

- Le grand-père est amoureux ! Ricana Zélos

Kratos l'ignora superbement. Cette jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis Anna. Il n'avait pas cherché non plus à se remarier. Mais cette Justine rayonnait de fraîcheur et son brin de folie ne la rendait que plus mignonne. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à parler d'amour. Mais elle lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Yuan eut un sourire en coin quand il le remarqua. Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux pour son ami. Marina vit en un instant le masque d'homme dur tomber et son porteur semblait avoir considérablement rajeuni avec ce simple étirement de lèvres, la joie rendant son regard un peu plus pétillant.

- Bromance, nothing really gay about it ! Fredonna son esprit

Colette admirait Théo.

- Quel beau chien ! Qu'il a l'air doux et gentil !

- Une véritable crème. Un peu trouillard et bêta sur les bords, mais c'est mon bébé à moi. Compléta Marina

- Au fait, je m'appelle Colette, Colette Brunel.

- Je le savais mais enchantée quand même.

Marina eut alors droit à toute l'attention du groupe. Ils venaient d'un autre monde et pourtant, elle semblait les connaître.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Marina. Et vous avez à mes côtés Justine. Enfin, j'avais Justine, il semblerait qu'elle nous fasse une Aurionite aiguë. Vous êtes à Dunkerque, notre ville.

L'estomac de Lloyd se mit à grouiller.

- Désolé... Dit-il rougissant

Ayant un sourire, la jeune femme leur proposa de venir dans son appartement pour pouvoir s'y restaurer.

- Il va être petit, ton soixante-dix mètres carrés pour douze personnes et deux animaux. Lui glissa Justine alors que la troupe se mettait en route.

- On y a fait tenir une quinzaine de personnes, dont deux étaient pourtant bien ronds. Rétorqua Marina. Après, on peut toujours aller chez toi si ça te tente, en attendant, chez moi, c'est plus proche pour faire pipi.

La blonde ne répondit rien et repartit aux côtés de son mercenaire. Ah les deux semblaient vraiment se plaire ! Du coin de l'oeil, tout en faisant attention à ce que Théo, ce morfale, ne mange pas n'importe quoi, elle observa le petit couple naissant. Elle était sincèrement contente pour son amie. Elle qui passait par de régulières phases de doutes, de déprime dues à son manque de confiance en elle et son manque de contrôle sur son stress, rencontrer Kratos Aurion et mieux encore, que celui-ci semble s'intéresser à elle, cela ne pouvait que l'aider grandement. Néanmoins, elle eut un peu mal au cœur. Elle le savait pourtant, qu'Ambroise Sorel n'avait jamais existé, que ce fusse dans son monde ou le monde symphonien. Elle l'avait crée. Mais elle était tombée dans son propre piège, il était devenu un pygmalion. Elle avait fini par croire qu'il existait dans le monde du mana, des demi-elfes et des élus. Mais non, il n'avait jamais existé. Elle le savait. Cependant, ne pas le voir parmi les convives la rendait un peu triste. C'était ainsi.

Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, Marina écrivit un petit mot comme elle le put et l'accrocha à sa boîte aux lettres.

_En raison de la visite surprise de plusieurs amis, accompagnés par leur animal de compagnie, il se peut qu'il y ait un peu plus de bruit que d'habitude. Merci de votre compréhension. N'hésitez pas à venir sonner si jamais le bruit devient une nuisance pour vous, avec, en avance, mes plus sincères excuses._

Le groupe monta les cinq étages sans se plaindre. Marina les fit entrer dans l'appartement. Si Lloyd et Colette semblaient en extase devant des appareils comme la télévision, le réfrigérateur et le micro-ondes, les tésséha'lliens, quant à eux, n'avaient pas l'air surpris. La maîtresse de maison sortit une gamelle, qu'elle remplit d'eau. Noïshe était assoiffé après avoir tant joué avec Théo et ses grands coups de langue mettaient du liquide partout dans la salle à manger.

- Noïshe, montre que tu as un peu d'élevage ! Le réprimanda Lloyd

- On dit d'éducation, Lloyd. Le reprit Raine

- Non, d'élevage. On élève un animal, on éduque un enfant. Argumenta-t-il dans un éclair de génie

- Décide-toi, Lloyd. Soit tu es un génie, soit tu es débile. Soupira Génis

- Je ne suis ni un génie ni débile. Je ne suis pas intelligent et débile, à la base, veut dire faible ! C'est Kratos qui me l'a dit ! Donc non, je ne peux pas choisir entre deux choses que je ne suis pas.

Yuan eut un petit sourire discret, tandis qu'il tentait de contrôler le fou rire qui naissait en lui.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Lloyd. J'ai l'habitude avec Théo, un véritable baveur !

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez... Dit il un peu gêné

- La réciproque est vraie.

Les sourires du duo le mirent vite à l'aise. Sortant de quoi se restaurer et s'abreuver, Marina proposa au groupe de raconter leur histoire.

- Racontez-nous d'abord la vôtre. Comment nous connaissez-vous ? Demanda Yuan

Il avait remis son masque de stratège, d'homme méfiant et sur ses gardes. Ce qui amusa Marina autant que cela la peina.

- Une image vaut mieux qu'un long discours, aussi, je vous invite tous à passer au salon et à vous installer à votre aise, Justine et moi allons vous montrer.

- Yuan, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Ces jeunes femmes nous ont renseignés, nous ont accueillis sous leur toit. Dit alors Kratos

- Je t'aime beaucoup Kratos mais la paternité et l'amour ont tendance à assombrir ton jugement. Des assassins sont peut-être cachés ici.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes pas Robb Stark et je ne suis pas Walder Frey, votre Déesse Martel en soit bénie d'ailleurs. Riposta Marina

Tout le monde prit place dans le salon, où l'on se retrouva vite à l'étroit. Justine était assise sur un tabouret orange très disco près de la télévision, telle une présentatrice météo. Marina était assise en tailleur sur le sol. Les deux filles avaient convenu que Marina jouerait pendant que Justine expliquerait, la joueuse complétant au besoin. Génis et Préséa avaient été installés sur les deux tabourets rouges que la maîtresse de maison possédait depuis une dizaine d'années. Sur le clic-clac s'étaient serrés Lloyd, Colette, Sheena et Raine. Zélos avait élu domicile sur le crapaud. Régal avait pris la chaise à roulette du PC familial et s'était placé non loin du panier de Théo. On avait mis une couverture pour Noishe. Yuan et Kratos s'étaient assis sur les chaises rose poudré de la salle à manger.

- En fait, nous vous connaissons parce que dans notre monde, vous êtes les héros d'un jeu vidéo ! Lança Justine d'excellente humeur

- Qui a été adapté en manga et en anime. Compléta sa comparse

- En quoi ? Demanda Zélos qui exprimait son incompréhension alors que les autres la taisaient

Marina fit passer le boîtier du jeu et alluma la belle console vert tendre. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Génis réalisa que le portrait de Lloyd en décorait le cercle. Se lança alors le générique d'ouverture et ils furent tous sous le choc de se voir sur les images animées. La joueuse choisit de faire une nouvelle partie, afin que, peut-être, certaines scènes fassent écho dans leur esprit. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle jouerait jusqu'à un certain point avant de reprendre une autre partie où Zélos, Régal, Sheena et Préséa apparaîtraient. Et en effet, tout ce qu'ils virent, ils l'avaient vécu, mot pour mot, acte pour acte. Tout se passait comme dans leurs souvenirs. De la salle de classe jusqu'à la première rencontre entre Lloyd et Yuan. Et quand Marina prit une autre partie qui se déroulait des égouts de Meltokio à la découverte de Mizuho, encore une fois, tout était parfaitement calqué.

- Quelle est cette sorcellerie ? Murmura Régal

Marina se tourna vers Yuan.

- Vous nous croyez maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Elle l'avait dit de manière douce, son regard était fixé droit sur lui mais au fond de ses yeux, il pouvait déceler une pointe de déception et de tristesse, comme une enfant minée par le fait d'avoir rendu malheureux son géniteur. Mentalement, il admit qu'il n'avait pas été des plus délicats.

- Comment ne pas te croire après cela ? Les machines ne mentent pas. Surtout pas une Gamecube.

- Vous savez ce qu'est une Gamecube ?

- Pourquoi en aurai-je une dans ma base de Triet alors ?

Il la gratifia d'un petit sourire dont il avait le secret. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Son cœur s'était réchauffé.

- Je te l'avais dit, Yuan, que ces jeunes femmes n'étaient pas mauvaises. Dit Kratos qui ne quittait pas des yeux Justine

- Le jour où tu penseras avec ton cerveau et non avec ton phallus sera à marquer d'une pierre blanche, Kratos.

- Je vois que tu soignes ton vocabulaire.

- Il serait malséant de jurer ou de se montrer graveleux en présence de nos hôtesses.

Justine se pencha vers Marina pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille son inquiétude. Kratos et Yuan ne semblaient pas s'apprécier. La plus jeune des deux rétorqua que c'était là l'amour vache. Derrière ces taquineries se cachaient une vraie complicité. Pendant ce temps-là, Lloyd regardait des onglets internet sur le PC portable de Marina, qui avait migré de sa chambre au salon dans la matinée, plus pratique pour délirer avec une amie tout en prenant soin de sa centaine d'abonnés sur Youtube. La propriétaire le surveillait, afin que rien n'arrivât à son petit bébé d'amour. Étonnamment, le jeune homme avait vite compris son utilisation. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de se voir en héros.

- , Marina Ka-Fai... Lit il

- Tu es sur mon profil. Dit elle en souriant

- Vous écrivez ? S'étonna Régal

- Justine et moi écrivons. Corrigea la demoiselle

- Cool ! J'veux lire ça, attends je connais un auteur, on ne déconne plus là ! S'extasia Lloyd

Raine le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Tu veux lire ?!

- Ouais, ça a l'air trop bien ! Attendez voir, je vais prendre de Marina l'histoire... Une forme de vie, tiens !

- Une de mes préférées ! Renchérit Justine

- Et si tu la lisais à voix haute, Lloyd ? Tout le monde en profiterait ainsi ! Et après, on pourra demander pour en lire d'autres sur nos personnes ! Apparemment, Marina a écrit sur à peu près tout le monde ici, surtout sur Yuan ! Proposa Colette

Yuan sentit ses joues le brûler. Oui, il s'était douté que Marina l'aimait bien mais là, ça allait loin. Il avait une fan. Elle avait pris son nom de famille pour son nom de plume, elle écrivait sur sa personne et il avait aperçu quelques dessins de lui signés par la jeune femme. Quelque part, il se sentait gêné, indigne d'une telle attention. Lloyd commença à lire, doucement, en respectant la ponctuation. Son auditoire semblait captivé. A la fin, ils applaudirent, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir l'écrivain en herbe. On la complimenta sur le style, sur le vocabulaire, sur l'idée. Kratos ajouta que ce qu'elle avait écrit était très proche de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il était devenu un ange. D'une toute petite voix, Marina suggéra qu'on lise l'une des histoires de Justine, parce que il n'y avait pas de raison qu'on la lise et son amie non. Lloyd choisit alors les tranches de délire de la grande blonde. Parfois, il devait s'arrêter car il sentait le fou rire monter.

- Que de talent ! Dit Kratos à l'humoriste débutante qui eut un grand sourire

Puis le groupe regarda quelques amvs des deux terriennes, et toujours avec de gentils mots à la clé. Alors que Marina apportait un peu plus de boissons et quelques cookies que Justine avait fait pour ses « invités », Lloyd lui demanda :

- Marina, c'est qui Ambroise Sorel ?

Il la vit se figer un instant. Zélos la regarda et il décela dans son attitude la triste dignité des gens résignés à un amour impossible. Il voulut détourner la conversation quand l'interpellée répondit :

- Un personnage que j'ai crée pour une fanfiction et que je réutilise très souvent car j'ai fini par l'apprécier. J'ai des images de lui sur le PC si tu veux te faire une idée. Eric est dessus aussi.

Elle lui avait souri en posant les gâteaux sur la table mais le rouquin voyait bien qu'elle n'avait fait cela que pour les apparences. Elle devait être déçue et attristée du fait que non, son Ambroise n'existait pas et au fond, il eut mal au cœur pour elle.

- Au fait, ma petite rose renégate, merci pour ces belles histoires et ton dessin sur ma personne, tu as réussi à retranscrire toute ma magnificence ! Lui dit il avec son air charmeur

- Ce fut un plaisir, Zélos.

Il se leva pour lui embrasser la joue et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille « Courage », avant de se faire frapper par Sheena. L'embrassée en était restée clouée sur place. Un fin sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse pour vaquer à ses occupations d'hôtesse.

- Pauvre Marina, elle doit être si abattue ! Dit Justine à Kratos

Il la fixa de son regard grenat.

- Elle a crée Ambroise, elle le sait, mais elle n'a pas pu contrôler son cœur et tomber sous le charme de sa propre création. Elle s'est pris en pleine poire le fait qu'il n'a jamais vraiment existé, même si elle l'a toujours su. Moi, j'ai de la chance, j'ai pu te rencontrer alors qu'on s'est souvent moqué de moi quand je rêvais de ce moment, mais elle, la pauvre, elle doit rester avec ses rêves. J'ai presque honte que de m'amuser alors qu'elle essaye de rester forte. Je lui rends bien mal tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi quand ça n'allait pas.

- Tu as bon cœur. Rares sont les personnes qui se soucieraient d'autrui quand elles s'amusent ou voient leurs rêves devenir une réalité.

- C'est un peu grâce à Marina que je t'ai découvert, tu sais. Je lui dois ce bonheur actuel.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le groupe de l'élue vit Kratos Aurion sourire tendrement à une femme.

- Chouette, j'ai une belle-mère ! Lança joyeusement Lloyd

Kratos eut l'air gêné et Justine rougit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'adolescent. Yuan s'était levé pour regarder les images de cet être fait d'encre et de papier que Marina avait inventé. Un jeune homme qui semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence, aux traits assez fins, de grands yeux améthystes qui s'accordaient avec sa longue chevelure violette retenue en une queue de cheval basse.

- Ce renégat existe. Tout comme Eric Kadhein.

Quittant son étude des pupilles de son mercenaire préféré, Justine tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Il n'y a pas plus clair. Je te dis que cet homme, cet Ambroise Sorel, existe bel et bien chez nous. Que les deux personnages que ton amie a inventé existent chez nous. C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas été transportés chez nous.

Une fois l'information assimilée, la blondinette sauta de joie.

- C'est simplement génial ! Dit elle

- Ton amie était tellement en phase avec nous que son esprit a du se connecter à notre monde. C'est pour ça que ces écrits nous semblent si perspicaces en ce qui concerne nos pensées. Son âme toute entière est connecté à notre univers, elle est directement inspirée par nos esprits et ce qu'elle croit inventer au niveau des personnages sont en fait des retranscriptions de ce que son lien a pu capter. C'est juste incroyable... Expliqua Raine

- Si elle est connectée à notre monde, ne pourrait-on pas se servir d'elle comme balise de repère pour Origin pour rentrer chez nous depuis ses Pleureuses ? Suggéra Régal

Voyant que Justine semblait perdue, il expliqua qu'ils étaient tous près du nouvel arbre de Kharlan, en train de déblayer. Lloyd avait réussi à convaincre Kratos de repousser son départ et Yuan, qui avait choisi de devenir le gardien de l'arbrisseau, était également présent pour donner un coup de main. Comme les Pleureuses ressemblaient à leur Porte d'Outre-Monde, il était possible que cette sculpture fusse en réalité un passage qui connectait leur monde et celui où ils vivaient. Justine admit que, quand elles étaient arrivées non loin de cette œuvre, Marina avait avoué avoir pensé très fort à une scène de déblayage de l'arbre en présence de Kratos et de Yuan.

- Elle a du le penser si fort que cela nous a amené ici. Tout était réuni. La balise, la porte, le lien. Marina nous a littéralement invoqué sans le vouloir. Ajouta alors le président de la société Lézaréno

- Bien deviné. Dit alors une voix spectrale qui fit sursauter la terrienne

Le roi des Esprits, Orgin, se matérialisa.

- Ce que je craignais depuis des siècles s'avère être vrai. Lorsque Mithos Yggdrasill a séparé le monde en deux, un morceau avait disparu. Et ce morceau, c'est la planète Terre. Les mythologies nordiques qui parlent de l'arbre Yggdrasill, les jumeaux divins Kratos et Zélos, tout était des indices pour permettre aux gens d'ici de retrouver leur terre d'origine, et avant qu'on ne sépare les monde,s j'avais disséminé ces indices.

- Mais l'arbre de Kharlan n'était pas Yggdrasill avant. Dit Justine

- J'ai associé arbitrairement les deux. Il fallait attendre que votre technologie parvienne à vous donner des images de votre univers originel. A croire qu'au Japon, leurs âmes étaient plus connectées à Sylvaha'lla. Et ces images ont trouvé un écho dans le cœur de la jeune Marina, qui s'est tellement jetée dedans qu'elle est devenue l'un des liens les plus puissants entre vous et nous.

La pièce fut silencieuse quelques secondes avant que Lloyd ne demande alors s'il était possible de réunir la terre et leur monde, vu qu'avant, ils ne faisaient qu'un.

- Oui, mais il faudra alors retourner au pied de leur porte d'Outre-Monde. Répondit Origin

Justine se leva alors et alla voir son amie. Le visage de Marina était toujours aussi impassible alors qu'elle vidait le lave-vaisselle.

- Tu savais que tu étais magique ? Dit elle

Intriguée, la jeune femme la regarda. L'aînée lui expliqua alors tout ce qui venait d'être dit, sauf pour Ambroise Sorel, elle voulait lui en faire la surprise. Le récit de la fangirl de Kratos la choqua. Elle se pinça vite fait et la douleur vive qu'elle ressentit lui prouva que non, elle ne rêvait pas.

- Nous devons alors les renvoyer dans leur monde et de là-bas, Lloyd pourra utiliser l'Epée Eternelle. Ils partiront quand ils se seront lassés de nos conneries. Dit elle avec un air de détermination que Justine lui avait rarement vu

- Ils peuvent d'abord réunir les mondes et partir ensuite, non ?

- Ils pourraient, mais ils ne connaîtraient rien de la nouvelle géographie du monde, ils se perdraient et la terre ne connaît pas les ptéroplans.

- Ah oui...

L'horloge indiquait à peine quatre heures quand la troupe repartit pour le jardin du LAAC. Marina avait pris Théo avec elle, parce que marcher ne pouvait faire que du bien à son gros toutou et elle avait mal au cœur à l'idée de le laisser seul. Entre temps, Origin avait rappelé à Marina qu'il pouvait téléporter les gens, il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour ses protégés. Au pied des Pleureuses, Lloyd brandit l'Epée Eternelle. Pour les deux fans, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Après une lumière blanche et un bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre pour un orage sec, les mondes étaient enfin réunis pour de bons, Lloyd ayant viré également Derris-Kharlan, vu que son père semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle raison de rester. Les « au revoir » étaient proches. Kratos promit à Justine que de venir la voir sous peu.

- Avant de partir, on a un cadeau pour toi, Marina ! Dit Colette tout sourire

- J'ai déjà eu le mien. Ajouta Justine avant de regarder Kratos avec tendresse

- Origin, à toi de jouer !

Lloyd retendit son arme et quelques secondes après, Ambroise apparaissait sous les yeux médusés de la jeune dunkerquoise. Il la regarda et s'il fut surpris un moment, son air s'adoucit, comme s'il l'avait reconnue. Au fond, il l'avait vraiment reconnue, il avait crée il y a longtemps un personnage féminin en tout point comme celle qu'il avait en face de lui pour un écrit qui était resté dans un cahier poussiéreux. Elle était comme dans ses rêves, ces songes où il avait fini par tomber amoureux de ce qu'il avait inventé, un charmant baume pour ses douleurs, tout comme lui était exactement celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle était figée sur place, ne sachant ni comment agir ni quoi dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas et pourtant, elle craignait de briser la magie de cet instant.

- Marina ? Se risqua-t-il tout en s'approchant

Les yeux de la jeune femme lui piquaient furieusement mais elle se refusait à pleurer. Elle avança et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui. Les deux êtres se sentaient enfin complets. Lui soulevant le menton, il lui demanda :

- Je peux ?

- Non. Tu dois.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser sous le regard excité de Justine et content des autres membres du groupe.

- Toujours fiancée au célibat ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui, et mon célibat s'appelle Ambroise Sorel. Répliqua la jeune femme

Les familles des deux jeunes demoiselles ne furent pas surpris qu'elles se soient fait de nouveaux amis en leur absence.

En revanche, que Justine ait surmonté sa timidité et que Marina ait rompu son célibat en surprit plus d'un.

_Deux mois plus tard_

Après s'être inscrite à Pôle Emploi, Marina avait un rendez-vous avec Ambroise. Durant celui-ci, Justine lui avait envoyé par MMS une photo de Kratos et elle, en ballade à Lille. Souriant, elle répondit brièvement avant de ranger son téléphone.

- Nous avons bien fait d'y croire. Les rêves finissent toujours par se réaliser.

**FIN**


End file.
